ChildHood Is Calling
by Bubonic
Summary: Kakuzu Has found a new Bounty...Turns out the Bounty is only 6 years old and named Hidan.
1. How is Started

The wanted poster flapped uncontrollably in the wind as Kakuzu examined it forensically. The tattered picture of a child, no older than 6 or 7 years of life. His bounty was higher then all the other's that Kakuzu had caught in a long time. This was his Jackpot. Now he just had to find him and snuff out his life to get his profit.

Kakuzu looked up from the poster. There in the distance was a small town, bustling with people and animals. His bounty was last seen wandering the streets, maybe he was still around for the picking.

Kakuzu wandered the streets for a wile. Green eyes scanning the area thoroughly, taking in every face with great detail.

After a good three hours of no luck, Kakuzu caught something in his peripheral vision. A small silver head, swimming in a muster of people. Kakuzu locked onto it, moving fast. Like a lion zoning in on its prey, Kakuzu stood a few feet away from the Bounty.

The boy; small and innocent. Silver hair slicked back, a few stray strands dangled over his dirty face. His eyes shimmered pink or maybe it was violate, but they seemed dull and sad. He also had no shirt, only tattered blue pants that where shredded at the bottoms. Kakuzu saw something thing that made him wonder, was that blood…spattered on the bottom of his pants? Was he injured already? Plus, was that a headband around his neck?

Kakuzu made his move when the boy took the mistake of wandering into an ally way. He knew better than to rush in, so he followed a few steps behind just in case something might happen. But the boy just walked along slowly, wandering and looking around.

Once Kakuzu knew that it was safe to make his move, so he did.

"Uwa!" The boy's mouth gaped as he was slammed against the bricked wall. A Hand tightened around his throat as it pushed him harder into the bricks.

"Your comin' with me weather you like it or not you little shrimp." Kakuzu pulled the boy up so he was eye level with him.

"Let go!! Let me go you bastard!!" They boy bit Kakuzu's hand hard. Blood seeped from the bite mark as the boy thrashed. Kakuzu howled in pain as he released the boy. He hit the ground, taking off out of the ally.

"Damn bitch." Kakuzu mumbled as he ran after him.

Franticly sprinting through crowds of people, the boy stopped to rest. He leaned against a wall, bending over and placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He stole glances over his shoulder to make shore his follower wasn't coming. To his relief there was no sigh of the man.

The boy stood up straight. He dashed around a corner to slam into something hard. His small body hit the ground hard. Looking up to See Kakuzu staring down at him.

"Gotcha…" Was the last thing the boy herd before he passed out.

Kakuzu shook his head as he lifted the dirty child up. Throwing him over his shoulder, noticing the bump on his head which was probably why he passed out. Clumsy little wretch.

Hours seemed to pass before the boy opened his eyes again. A soft moan of pain escaped his mouth as his eyes flickered half way open. He tried to realize where he was, only to find out he was on top of Kakuzu's shoulder.

"Finally awake?" Kakuzu leaned a bit, dumping the boy off his shoulder.

"Uwa!" The boy cried out as he hit the ground. Then there was a tug at his neck. Kakuzu had tied a rope around him like a leash.

"Either you walk, or I'll drag you." Kakuzu pulled on the rope again, but this time the boy got up, Staggering a bit before he finally walked behind Kakuzu. His little hands where holding the rope, trying to loosen it so he could breathe a little easier. Kakuzu just kept walking, he glanced back at the boy now and then. The only thing he saw was a small child fussing.

"Got a name?" Kakuzu spoke up after a very long time. Glancing back at the boy he noticed him cock his head to the right.

"Hidan." The silver haired child softly said.

"What the hell kind of a name his that."

"What's your name?"

"Kakuzu…Now shut up" Not to impressed with the conversation, Kakuzu yanked on the rope. Hidan stumbled, almost falling.

"Hey, you seem lonely. Are you lonely? I'm never lonely, I have Jashin." Hidan smiled as he pulled a pendant out of his tattered pocket. A Triangle in a circle. "You see, as long as I have this I'm happy. He'll always be here. But you seem lonely…are you lonely?" Hidan blabbed on and on and on. Kakuzu's eye twitched severely.

"Shut up!" Snapped Kakuzu. Hidan was started at first, then just went back to blabbing.

"But you're all rawer and not mellow! Convert to Jashinist and you won't be so lonely!! I mean, he's awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome, awes-" Kakuzu back handed Hidan across the face. Hidan's head jarred back violently. Falling backwards, landing hard on his backside. His pendant clattered to the ground and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop.

A trembling hand reached up to his swelling cheek. At first nothing happened. Kakuzu just stared at him on the ground till something happened. Hidan busted into tears. Flailing his small child arms around as he tilted his head back and screamed. Blood seeped from one corner of his mouth.

Kakuzu, agitated, grabbed Hidan and haled him to his feet.

"Stop fucking crying! Before I rip out your tongue!" His eyes flashed with threat as he shoved Hidan forwards.

"Jerk…" Mumbled the Jashinist as he picked up his pendant. He rubbed the tears away with his forearm.

Hours past, and there was no resting. Kakuzu was practically dragging the child now. Hidan was tired, hungry, and cold. His tiny arms wrapped around his body as it shivered. Dragging his feet as he stared at the ground. His neck was raw from the rope, and he wanted to rest. His cheek still throbbed, it had swelled up terribly.

Kakuzu hadn't said anything to him, he kept to himself until they came to a fork in the road. Kakuzu pulled out a map to see which way they needed to go, and Hidan decided to sit against a tree. After a good five minutes of looking at the map, Kakuzu folded it back up and stuffed it back into his cloak.

"We need to go right. That will lead us to a village a few miles away. Probably a 2 day's walk from where we are now. So let's get mo-" Kakuzu stopped when he saw Hidan against the tree.

Hidan's head rested against the tree's trunk. His eyes shut, completely out cold. Sighing, Kakuzu bent down to collect the child in his arms. He pulled Hidan close to him as he started to walk. The child's body was freezing.

"Better make camp for the night." Kakuzu sighed as he wandered into the woods.

The next morning came, Kakuzu was back to walking. Hidan followed sleepily behind. Trudging along slowly as he yawned. Kakuzu glanced back at him.

"Walk faster." Kakuzu ordered. Hidan glared up at him and slowed his pace.

"You're not the boss of me…" The Jashinist hissed bitterly.

"Walk faster or I'll make you." Kakuzu's temper started to rise.

"No."

"You're pushing your luck you brat."

"So."

"That's." Kakuzu turned around and raised his hand to slap the child. Hidan's eyes widened as he threw his arms up over his face in defense. Kakuzu stopped, realizing what he was about to do. He could see tears already welling up in the child's eyes as he shivered.

"Put your arms down, you look pathetic." Kakuzu yanked the rope, causing Hidan's body to jar forwards and hit the ground.

Thunder crackled in the sky, and rain started too poured down on Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan, still on the ground was becoming covered in mud as he whimpered and sniffled.

"Get up." Kakuzu barked, yanking the rope again. The rope tightened, Hidan wheezed, grabbing at his neck, desperately trying to breath. Hidan made hacking and gasping sounds as he fell completely down on his side onto the ground.

Kakuzu waited for Hidan to stop struggling. Once Hidan was worn out from thrashing, he laid there panting. Kakuzu kneeled down and loosened the rope around the child's neck.

Kakuzu lifted Hidan up into his arms.

"Know your place." Kakuzu growled to the child.

"Leave me alone" Hidan's voice was shaken horribly. "I hate you." Hidan had to swallow his sob as he clamped his eyes shut. His body flinched as the thunder boomed.

Kakuzu pulled Hidan close and ran down the path, wanting to get to the town for shelter.

Once Kakuzu had entered the Motel, he was drenched from head to toe, and Hidan was also as wet as Kakuzu. His little body shivered from the chilling rain.

Kakuzu opened the door to his room. He set Hidan down on the bed and went to the bathroom to change.

Hidan pulled off his wet close and put on some dry ones. His body convulsed from the cold, he snuggled under the covers to gain warmth. Sniffling softly as he rubbed his raw neck.

Kakuzu exited the bathroom, dressed in what looked like pajamas. The bankers walked over to his bed and lay down, propping up a pillow so he could read his map.

Hidan sat up in his bed, the thunder crackling in the distance, making him jump. Soft whimpers escaped his mouth as he tiny body shivered. Glancing over at Kakuzu, Hidan slithered out of his bed and over to Kakuzu's, climbing on with him and snuggling close to him for protection. Kakuzu, completely revolted by the child in his bed, kicked him out roughly.

"You have your own bed." Kakuzu shook his head and went back to reading his map.

Hidan whimpered on the floor, jumping from the thunder crackling angrily outside. The toddler tried again and again, but Kakuzu just kept shoving him out of the bed.

On the Brink of tears, Hidan just stayed on the floor, knowing better then to try again.

After a long wile, Kakuzu was wondering why Hidan hadn't tried to climb into the bed already. Leaning over the edge of the bed, Kakuzu looked down to see Hidan sleeping on the floor. The banker just sighed and flicked his light off, lying completely down to get some well needed rest.

Hidan opened his eyes a few minutes after Kakuzu turned the light out.

The next morning, Kakuzu awoke. Blinking his eyes half open, feeling irregularly warm. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed a small bump under the covers. Sliver hair peeked out and so did a hand. Kakuzu, sitting up, slowly pulled the covers down halfway. There, Hidan was snuggled up against Kakuzu, sucking on his thumb as he slept soundly. Kakuzu scratched his head, wanting to kick Hidan out of bed, and wanting to leave him there at the same time.

Kakuzu sighed, pulling Hidan's thumb out of his mouth then tucking him in. Feeling more then generous this morning, Kakuzu also cut the rope from around Hidan's neck.

Kakuzu went to take a shower, then pack for there journey.

Hidan stirred, opening his eyes and yawning. He realized that his neck didn't hurt as much. Tiny hands reached up and he rubbed his neck, he let out a soft grunt, happy the rope was gone. Yawning again, he closed his eyes to return to his sleeping. But He was disturbed when he herd Kakuzu.

"C'mon Hidan, lets get moving." Kakuzu pulled Hidan out of bed, but the toddler protested by whining.

"Noo…I want to sleep."

"To bad, we have to get a move on." Kakuzu yanked Hidan away, outside and out of the village.

Hours and hours passed, Kakuzu watched as Hidan followed behind him obediently. Yet he noticed something wrong, Hidan was slowing down after just a short wile. He was coughing and sniffling. He was getting sick. No doubt from walking in the rain with no shirt.

Kakuzu stopped, turned, and kneeled down.

"Come here Hidan." Kakuzu held his arms out for Hidan to come to him. The little Jashinist tottered over into Kakuzu's arms, loving the warmth.

Kakuzu lifted Hidan up, he could feel how cold Hidan was though the sleeves of his cloak.

"Hidan, why didn't you tell me you where cold?" Kakuzu asked pulling Hidan very close.

"I thought you would get mad at me." Hidan shivered and tried to get into Kakuzu's cloak.

"I wouldn't have gotten mad." The Banker didn't let Hidan in his cloak, but he did hold him close to help generate some heat.

"Im sorry."

"Its okay. Lets find a place to stay to make you better." Kakuzu started to walk again.

It was night fall before he had reached another town. A small motel at the end was where they had to crash for the night.

Kakuzu had pulled off all Hidan's clothes and set him down in the bathtub.

Warm water enveloping Hidan from all corners, making him sigh happily.

"That should make you feel a bit better." Kakuzu kneeled down next to the tub and gently ran a hand through Hidan's hair. The child almost purred, but his coughing got him the way. Kakuzu just sighed and went to washing Hidan's hair.

Days and Days of dirt and grime washed off Hidan's body, revealing his true albino skin tone.

After a wile, Kakuzu pulled Hidan from the tub, setting him down on the floor. Kakuzu took a towel to the boy's body, drying him off. Kakuzu was surprised that Hidan wasn't making a fuss about being naked in front of him. Guess Hidan really didn't mind, or he just wasn't in the mood to fuss.

After Dressing Hidan in nice pajamas, Kakuzu set him down on a bed. He went to the Kitchen to get some medicine from his bag. When he turned around, Hidan was already laying down under the covers. Kakuzu frowned, usually Hidan would be jumping around and making a mess, but for him to be like this he must really not feel good.

Kakuzu sat on the edge of the bed, gently stroking Hidan's head, listening to the tinny Jashinist whine.

"Here, some medicine to help you get better." Kakuzu helped the child sit up. He even pressed the small cup to Hidan's lips and tilted it. Hidan made a sour face and tried to spit it out. Kakuzu pressed his hand over Hidan's mouth, then tilted Hidan's head for him to swallow. The child struggled, but swallowed when he became tired.

"There, that should help." Kakuzu pulled Hidan close to him. Rocking him a bit and cooing. Hidan coughed and looked up at Kakuzu.

"That was gross."

"All Medicine is gross." Kakuzu managed to smile. Hidan saw the man smile, he even gave Kakuzu a small smile of his own.

After a wile, Hidan had fallen asleep against Kakuzu, again sucking on his thumb. Kakuzu couldn't help but rock Hidan in his arms. This child seemed so innocent, yet, he wasn't.

Kakuzu left the next morning, Hidan on his back, sleeping soundly sucking on his thumb. Kakuzu was on his way to the collection office, this was the last day he would ever see Hidan. He thought it was no big deal, he was just a stupid annoying child. The banker sighed with frustration.

In the midst of walking, Hidan woke, he yawned, keeping his head down on Kakuzu's back as he watched the world go by. He stayed like that for a wile till Kakuzu was passing a carnival.

"K-Kakuzu! Look!" Hidan weakly said, still trying to get over his illness as he pointed to the carnival.

"What? The Carnival?" Kakuzu stopped and looked.

"Can we go!?" Hidan begged. Kakuzu thought for a wile, the collection off ice was just a mile away. He sighed, might as well give Hidan what he wanted before he was shipped off to wherever.

"Alright." Kakuzu shifted ways towards the Carnival. Hidan smiled happily.

Kakuzu paid for the tickets, not pleased about the price. He kneeled down and set Hidan on the ground so he could run around, but Hidan just reached up and grabbed Kakuzu's hand, holding tight. Kakuzu smiled down at the boy.

"Lets go." Kakuzu walked to the fist game station he saw and played with Hidan. They played games from all over, rode rides and ate. Hidan was jumping up and down when Kakuzu won him a teddy bear. Kakuzu handed it to him and patted him on the head. Even though the bear was missing an eye and was losing its stuffing out of one arm, Hidan still loved it.

But the fun had to end when the sun was setting in the distance. Kakuzu had Hidan on his back again, he was passed out from all the excitement. So Kakuzu left and worked his way out of the carnival and back down the path to the collections office.

Kakuzu stopped when he came to a fork in the rode. Left was to the Collections office, Right was to another place, to have another journey.

Kakuzu glanced back at Hidan on his back. The toddler was sucking on his thumb, holding the teddy close with his free arm. His face so innocent and calm. Kakuzu fought his inner conflict with money and Hidan. He looked at the sign to the rode then back at Hidan. All of his hearts raised as he looked back to them over and over. He looked back at The sign and nodded.

Kakuzu went right.


	2. A Snowy Burden

Silver hair shimmered in the daylight. A little albino hand, clinging to a much larger darker hand. Holding tightly to each other, the two figures smiled. The smaller one let out a laughed.

"Hidan." Kakuzu spoke up after a rather long silence. Ever since Kakuzu had found Hidan, his life just got a whole lot brighter.

"Yeah?" Hidan had to increase his pace to keep up with Kakuzu.

"How about we head for home. We have been traveling for a few months now. I think its time for a break." Stopping, he kneeled down and gathered Hidan into his arms. He notice the child frowning.

"You're going to get rid of me aren't you?" The little Jashinist whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

"What? No, No, Hidan I would never." Kakuzu stroked Hidan's head. Little whimpers came out of the Jashinist.

"Really?" Hidan rubbed his eyes with his tiny hands, sniffling.

"Yeah, really." Gently pulling Hidan close, Kakuzu hugged him. Hidan closed his eyes, snuggling into Kakuzu's shoulder. The stitched man couldn't help but smile.

"C'mon Hidan, lets keep moving." Kakuzu walked on. Hidan, staying in Kakuzu's arms. Lightly blinking his eyes tiredly.

Three days had passed. Kakuzu finally made it back to the Akatsuki base with Hidan walking besides him. The toddler trudged alone tiredly, knowing better then to complain about it.

"Pein! I'm back." Kakuzu shouted.

"Welcome back Kakuzu." A Voice boomed in the darkness of the large room. Hidan was startled by the sudden voice. Hiding behind Kakuzu, gripping his cloak. A hand gently came down and patted Hidan on the head to ease him. Hidan gripped Kakuzu's hand tightly.

"Kakuzu, what is…_that_." A dark figure emerged from the shadows. A Rather tall, slim, orange spiky haired man with piercing stepped in front of him.

His swirly eyes, glaring down at the child, pricing him with his stair.

"This?" Kakuzu looked down at Hidan, who was giving him sad frightened eyes. "Well, this is Hidan. I sort of…found him." Scratching his head, Kakuzu shrugged.

"Kakuzu, Were not a daycare. Get rid of him!" Pein snapped viciously. Hidan whimpered and gripped Kakuzu's leg. The banker bit his lip.

"But Leader, I can't just toss him into the streets."

"Yes you can, now do it." Pein turned, glaring at the banker.

"I won't do it." Kakuzu picked Hidan up. He knew he was heading right into a storm, fighting with the leader.

"Kakuzu." Gliding over to Kakuzu, Pein stared him down. "You're getting soft Kakuzu! What the hell happened to my Number one S-ranked Killing machine!" Pein glared at Hidan, who only looked away, burying his face into Kakuzu's chest.

"I can still do my job and take care of him." Bitterly, the banker glared right back at him. Pein was silent for a wile till a smirk cracked on his face.

"Fine, you can keep him. But you have to take care of him by yourself. No help from anybody."

"I can do that, I have been doing that for the past 5 months." Rolling his shimmering green eyes, Kakuzu sighed.

"Good, then I want you to take him to a Physician. He looks a little on the gaunt side." Pein poked Hidan in the gut, making the child whimper into Kakuzu's shoulder.

"Why do I have to take him to a physician, I am one?"

"Because, since you are so attached to him, I'm assuming you wouldn't do anything to hurt him like a normal doctor would do. Like…shots." Pein gave Kakuzu a deadly smile.

"Well, I wouldn't force him into something he doesn't want." Kakuzu rubbed Hidan's back.

"Well guess what, you're going to be practicing tough love. Go tomorrow morning, and if he isn't vaccinated and checked out healthy, I'll get rid of him myself. We don't need a worthless brat slowing us down." With that Pein left the room with a bad aura. Kakuzu knew Pein reproached the idea of keeping Hidan.

Kakuzu took Hidan into his room, setting him on his bed wile he went into the bathroom to wash up.

Hidan's curiosity got the best of him. Climbing off the bed, he toddled around the room. Exploring every corner with great interest. After a couple of minutes, Hidan stopped to play with a random pair of shoes he found under Kakuzu's desk.

Kakuzu came out of the bathroom, steam swirling around him. Enveloping his body from all corners. A towel over his head as he dried his hair.

"Come Hidan, time for bed." Kakuzu ordered. He could see Hidan make a face of protest, but he listened. Going to the edge of the bed Hidan tried to jump up. Not realizing the bed was to high. Kakuzu came over and lifted him onto the bed. Hidan squirmed his way under the covers, plopping his head down on the father fluffy pillow. Before Kakuzu could say good night, Hidan was out like a light.

Early the next morning, Kakuzu was dressed and ready to take Hidan for his exam. But was Hidan ready?

"Hidan, wake up." Kakuzu gently shook him. A soft mumble escaped Hidan's lips. Groggily, He pulled the pillow over his head. Kakuzu mumbled things to himself and shook Hidan harder. "Hidan get up, we have to go." The stitched man said with a little more force in his voice. The child opened his eyes, yawning. He sat up and stretched.

"C'mon Hidan." Kakuzu pulled him off the bed, into the bathroom to dress him. Once he was done he took Hidan by the hand and led him out of the base to the doctors office.

The waiting room smelled horrible. The smell of Anesthetics, band-aids, and old people was driving Kakuzu insane as he sat in a chair. Hidan wasn't faced by it at all. His child mind caused him to wander over to a strange toy with beads on it. Mesmerized by it, Hidan played with it for a wile, Kakuzu watching him like a hawk.

"Hidan?" A Nurse called from a door.

"That's us Hidan." Kakuzu picked Hidan up, following the nurse down the hall. Hidan blinked, starting to get attacked by anxiety. What was this place? Why was Kakuzu taking him here?

"Please undress him and set him and hold him wile I take his temperature." The nurse gave Kakuzu a gentile smile. Kakuzu nodded. Setting Hidan down on the exam table, he pulled off Hidan's clothes, but he left his underwear on.

Hidan shivered a bit, but became distracted when he started to play with his toes. The nurse giggled.

"He's so cute. And…what beautiful eyes he has." She smiled at the child as she shuffled through a drawer and pulled out a thermometer. Kakuzu lifted Hidan into his arms as the nurse came over. She pulled down his underwear a little and pushed the thermometer into Hidan's rear. Kakuzu felt the child tense, not liking that feeling _at all_. Kakuzu tried to make him relax a bit, rubbing his back to help. It only took a few seconds before the nurse pulled away.

"Temperature is normal." She smiled and took Hidan from Kakuzu. Weighing him, checking blood pressure, and pulse. All normal.

"The doctor will be in in a few minutes." With that, the nurse left them in there room.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu set him down on the table. "You okay?" He asked. Hidan just nodded slowly, not really sure if he was alright. This was a whole new experience for him. "You're such a good boy." ruffling his hair, Kakuzu smiled at him. Hidan smiled back at Kakuzu.

A good twenty minutes passed before the doctor came in. He was tall, short brown hair, and a killer smile.

"Well, How we doing today?" He asked Hidan. Hidan said nothing, just stared at him. "No need to be shy." The doctor poked and prodded Hidan. Feeling his neck, shoulders, chest, and stomach. Squirming uncomfortably, Hidan made a soft whine. "All feels normal, so, Umm Kakuzu." The doctor looked at the banker. "You said you needed him vaccinated?"

"Yeah." Kakuzu tried to sound like he wanted this for Hidan.

"Lets see…" The doctor looked at Hidan's chart. "You want a Flu, Chickenpox, and tetanus shot?" The doctor looked at Kakuzu for approval. Kakuzu nodded. "Alright. Lets get started." The doctor went through a drawer and pulled out three needles. Filling them each with the vaccines.

Grabbing Hidan's arm, the doctor pushed the first needle into Hidan's shoulder. Hidan instantly pulled away and bit the doctor's hand. Kakuzu pulled Hidan off and scolded him till he noticed the tears in Hidan's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know he would do that." Kakuzu apologized to the doctor.

"Oh don't worry about it, you'd be surprised how many times that happens." He went over to Hidan again to try again. Hidan growled at him.

"I don't think he's going to let you." Kakuzu noted.

"I see, I guess we can try it the old fashion way. Hold him tight up against you, don't let go." The doctor said. Kakuzu increased his grip on Hidan. The child was forced up against Kakuzu. The doctor came at him again. Pulling down his underwear, exposing his flesh backside. Hidan's eyes widened, anxiety building as he squirmed. The doctor took a small disinfectant, rubbing it on Hidan's soft bum and then pressing his finger against the spot, readying himself. He poked the needle in fast. Kakuzu felt Hidan flinch at the prick. In a matter of second, Hidan was screaming and sobbing into Kakuzu's shoulder. Kakuzu's hearts sank, hating that horrible sobbing sound that came out of Hidan.

The doctor injected the first, then poked the second needle in and injected.

"Okay last one." The doctor said over Hidan's constant screaming. With one last good poke to the rear, Hidan was uncontrollably wailing. Kakuzu was rubbing his back, trying to calm him as the doctor finished up. Once the needle was out the doctor rubbed the injection point to sooth its painful sting.

"Okay, He's going to be soar for a wile." He told Kakuzu before he left the office.

Kakuzu walked down the hall, Hidan still sobbing into his shoulder. Kakuzu nuzzled him, trying to ease his pain. But like any normal toddler after a vaccination, Hidan passed out from exhaustion by the time Kakuzu retched the door to exit the doctor's office. Hidan was still hiccupping soft sobs in his sleep, but he was relaxed.

"How did it go?" Pein asked as he saw Kakuzu enter the base. The banker, glared at Pein with a fiery hatred.

"Hidan didn't like being vaccinated."

"I'm sure, who does like it." Pein stifled a chuckle.

"You're a fucking ass." Kakuzu growled and took his child into his room, setting him down on the bed to sleep.

A soft knock came on the door. "Kakuzu?" A soft voice came.

"Yeah." Bitterly Kakuzu said as he sat down next to the bed and stroked Hidan's hair.

"Its Konan." Konan came into the room, walking over to Kakuzu. "Pein told me about you're little friend." She looked right at Hidan.

"If you want me to get rid of him to, I'm not going to." Kakuzu was in no mood to talk, his temper was rising quickly.

"I'm not here to tell you to get rid of him. I'm actually surprised that _you_ of all people would take in a child off the street."

"I have a heart." Crossing his arms, Kakuzu leaned back in his chair.

"I know you do Kakuzu, and that was mighty sweet of you." Konan kissed him on the stitched cheek. Kakuzu just sighed.

"Hidan freaked out at the doctors." Kakuzu frowned.

"Kakuzu, don't let it bother you to much, All kids scream and cry when they get shots. He'll be fine." Konan patted him on the shoulder before she left.

Hidan awoke a couple of hours later. Moaning softly as he reached down and rubbed his soar backside. Blinking his tired groggy eyes, Hidan looked around for Kakuzu. Spotting him sitting at His desk working.

"K-Kuzu.." Hidan tried to say, his throat dry and raspy. Kakuzu looked over his shoulder.

"Oh Hidan, you're awake." Kakuzu came over and sat next to Hidan.

"W-water p-please…"

"Alright." Kakuzu went and got him a glass of water. Watching Hidan suck it down to the very last drop.

"You feeling okay?" Kakuzu asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My ass hurts." Hidan whimpered.

"Its going to for a wile." Kakuzu wrapped an arm around Hidan, pulling him close. Hidan leaned into Kakuzu, loving it when he did that.

"You hungry?" Kakuzu stroked Hidan's hair.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Hidan sniffled softly.

"Okay, then lets give you a bath. You're all dirty." Kakuzu picked him up, taking him into the bathroom. He stood him up on the counter and pulled off all his clothes.

Hidan shivered, watching Kakuzu start a bath. Once the water was warm and full in the tub, Kakuzu slowly lowered Hidan into it.

A Happy sigh came out of Hidan. The arm water enveloping him from all sides, relaxing his soar throbbing muscles.

"This should help make you feel a little better." Kakuzu said as he shampooed Hidan's hair. Hidan really wasn't listening, he was rather enjoying Kakuzu scrubbing him. Like a gentle massage. Kakuzu smiled, he could swear Hidan was purring.

After rinsing and conditioning, Kakuzu let Hidan play in the tub for a wile.

As Kakuzu waited, he went to work on some overdue paperwork. He was due for a meeting with some banker friends of his.

"Kuzu I'm done!!" Hidan shouted from the bathroom. It had been a good half an hour since Kakuzu left him in there.

Kakuzu got up from his work, going into the bathroom and pulling a wrinkly child from the water. Ruffling him with a towel.

"Get into you're pajamas, then its off to bed for you." Kakuzu said before returning to his work.

Hidan tottered over and got dressed. Struggling to climb into the bed. He slithered his way under the covered and closed his eyes.

It was the middle of the night before Kakuzu decided to call it a night. Walking over to the bed, he pulled the covers down. Seeing Hidan sleeping, sucking on his thumb as he slept. The baker couldn't help but make a small smile. Stroking the silver hair with care he laid down. Pulling the child close to him and the covers over them.

The next morning, Kakuzu woke Hidan up early. "C'mon Hidan, get up, I have work to do." Kakuzu had to go see his banker friends. Kakuzu picked a groaning Hidan out of bed. The child whined in protest to the intrusion to his dream. Hid rear was still soar and he was crabby.

"Nooo…I don't want to go." he huffed.

"To bad Hidan, I have things I need to get done. Now go get dressed and go see Konan. She has breakfast ready for you." Kakuzu set Hidan on the ground, gently scooting him along.

"Fine." He mumble bitterly. Hidan tottered down the hall into the kitchen.

Konan was waiting for him with a plate of pancakes.

"Morning Hidan sweetie." Konan chimed happily.

"Morning…" The Jashinist yawned. Konan picked him up, setting him down in a chair. "Eat up." Konan cooed to him before she went back to cooking.

Hidan started to munch down on the pancakes, he smiled at the yummy taste. "Mmm These taste good Konan." He munched more happily.

"Thanks honey, Here, have something to drink." Konan pored him a huge class of lemonade. Hidan pulled it close and tipped the glass to sip at it. It took him a wile to chugged it all but when he was down he let out a satisfied sigh. When he was done he gave Konan his bear plate, hopping down the hall back to Kakuzu's room. He got dressed and waited for Kakuzu..

Hours passed, Kakuzu and Hidan had started there trip. It was long and tiring. Hidan was lagging behind a bit. The banker stopped and haled Hidan onto his back.

"You're to damn slow." Kakuzu shook his head as he walked.

"I can be tired if I want to. We just walked 18 miles without stopping. And my butt still hurts." Hidan squirmed and wined.

"Stop wining, you have to deal with it if you want to become stronger." Kakuzu kept walking.

"I know." The child set his head down on Kakuzu's shoulder. He sighed and just stared out into the world.

Night fell upon them. Kakuzu trudged his way down the trail. Hidan was silently sleeping on his back. Little fist gripping the cloak. Kakuzu bit if he let him go Hidan would hand from him. Snow drizzled down on them like a light frosting. But As Kakuzu got further and further, the snow became a heavy storm. He was relived to see a small inn up ahead. Getting a room.

He set Hidan on the bed. Brushing some snow off him before he went to take a shower. He came out a few minutes later, getting dressed and laying next to the child. Stroking that soft silky hair with a loving passion. Hidan let out a soft moan, snuggling up against Kakuzu and instantly latching onto him.

Of coarse Kakuzu hated it, but it kept the kid quiet. So he let it slide…sometimes.

In the morning Kakuzu took Hidan away, still sleeping to see his banker friends. It was sunny out, but it was still lightly snowing. Hidan awoke, shivering a bit.

"Kuzu…" Yawning wide Hidan cuddled his head into Kakuzu's shoulder.

"Im here Hidan." Kakuzu glanced over his shoulder to look at his child. Hidan was fast asleep again. Kakuzu smiled.

Once Kakuzu reached the building he was meeting his banker friends he woke Hidan and set him on the ground. He then walked in with Hidan close to his side.

"AH Kakuzu! Haven't seen you in a ages!" A tall man with black hair said, he look slightly younger then Kakuzu. They shook hands and started talking. Soon more of them came in and greeted. Hidan was introduced to them all, but wanted no part of it. He hid behind Kakuzu shyly. Kakuzu patted him on the head and sat down to talk. Hidan, like a good little obedient puppy stayed standing there, waiting.

Hours and hours passed before Hidan's legs pressed together. He tugged on Kakuzu's clock.

"K-Kuzu…I have to pee!" Hidan whispered to him. Kakuzu leaned down to him.

"Just hold it." Kakuzu went back to talking.

"But Kuzu! I c-cant! I-I really need…to go!!" Hidan wined and pilled at the bankers cloak with more force. Kakuzu just brushed him off.

Hidan's hands turned into little fist. He rocked back and forth, trying to keep himself contained. Biting and chewing his lip.

Hidan's eyes tears up. Warm liquid dripped down his legs before it turned into a heavy stream. Creating a puddle under is feet.

Kakuzu's friends all stared at Hidan. Kakuzu fixed his sight into Hidan too, narrowing his eyes.

Hidan started shaking struggling not to cry. His face showed his effort, eyes filling to the brim, cheeks beat red. In a matter of second, Hidan was heaving sobs.

Kakuzu instantly got up and pulled him out of his puddle.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu said sternly.

"I-I-I'm S-s-sorry!!" He choked on his sobs. "I-I c-couldn't…I-I-I couldn't" He broke down hysterically.

"AHA Kakuzu! What the hell." His friends broke into a frenzy of laughter. Pointing and laughing right at Hidan. Hidan just tilted his head back and screamed his sobs. Kakuzu's temper was starting to get the best of him.

"Hidan! Stop fucking crying!" Kakuzu shouted. Grabbing Hidan's shoulders and shaking him. Hidan struggled and screamed. Kakuzu backhanded him across the cheek.

"Shut up Hidan!" Kakuzu was getting ready to punch the child.

"Kakuzu's such a mommy!" His friends hooted and hollered with laughter. Kakuzu shook with anger. Hidan was embarrassing him.

"That's it!" Kakuzu gripped Hidan's wrist and dragged him out of the building. He waved goodbye to his palls then yanked Hidan behind him.

"A-ah K-Kuzu stop…Y-your hurting m-me." Hidan's arm shivered.

"That's to fucking bad!" Kakuzu shouted through the now heavily snowing air.

"Stop Kakuzu!!" Hidan sobbed and bit his hand. Kakuzu yelped and punched him square in the face. Not realizing how much force he put into it. He sent the child soaring through a tree.

Kakuzu walked over to him. Blood spattered the snow as Hidan struggled to get onto his hands and knees. Looking up at Kakuzu with his hypnotizing pink eyes.

"K-kuz-u…" Tears streamed down the albino's cheeks.

"Don't you Fucking "Kuzu" me you little pest! I should have never ever taken you in! You're nothing but a pain in the ass! No wonder nobody wanted you!!" Kakuzu backhanded Hidan again. Blood spattering his hand.

"T-take it b-back…" Hidan wheezed.

"Never! I mean it all!!" Kakuzu kicked him in the side.

"Kuzu…take it b-back…please…" Hidan huffed, blood poring out his nose and mouth.

"I don't want to see you're face ever again! You here me you shit!" Kakuzu picked Hidan up, slamming him back into the snowy ground. "Little Fucker." Kakuzu mumbled before walking off.

Hidan grabbed the bottom of Kakuzu's cloak. Kakuzu looked back at the beaten child.

"Don't leave m-me…" Hidan's voice was hoarse.

"Fuck off." Kakuzu yanked his cloak from the child's bloody shaking hand.

"Don't leave me Kakuzu!!!" Hidan shouted to him. But Kakuzu just kept walking.

"KAKUZU!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Hidan screamed into the frozen air, tears poring out his eyes. His arms buckled and his fell flat into the snow.

"Please……" Hidan's eyes grew gray as he watched Kakuzu walk and walk, soon, nothing but a snowy background.

"Please…"

Kakuzu slammed the door to the base, startling everyone. He stormed down the hall, entering his room, slamming the door yet again. Threatening to rip it right of the hinges.

Konan watch Kakuzu storm by her. She went up to his door and knocked.

"Kakuzu…" She opened the door. She walked over to The miser who was sitting in his chair, head down on his desk.

"Konan…." Kakuzu mumbled softly.

"Kakuzu, where's Hidan?" She shouldn't have asked, she already knew. A look of pity on her face as she saw Kakuzu had tears welling up in his eyes. Kakuzu never cries…never.

"Konan, I'm such a horrible person." He shook his head, turning away from her, embarrassed to let anymore see him cry. "I'm Such a horrible person." Kakuzu swallowed hard.

"No Kakuzu." Konan kneeled down and gently patted him on the shoulder.

"Konan, I beat him, I wouldn't even beat a dog the way I hurt him." Kakuzu shook his head, putting his hands to his face. Tears streamed through this fingers. "I left him out in the snow, even after he begged, he begged me not to leave. He's only a kid. He's only 5. How heartless am I." Kakuzu desperately struggled with himself. A Knot forming in his throat. His heart twisting like doe. "I don't deserve to be called a person, I'm nothing but a monster." He finally broke. Sobbing into his hands. Konan was about to cry with him. Hugging him tight wile she rubbed his back.

"I have to go find him." Kakuzu stood up, wiping the tears out of his eyes quickly, getting serious.

"You can't, not until the storm passes." Konan pulled the drapes from Kakuzu's window, a horrible blizzard was upon them.

"shit." Kakuzu shook his head.

Hours and Hours passed till the storm lifted enough for Kakuzu to bolt out and look for Hidan.

Kakuzu looked for hours and hours with no luck. He finally fell to his knees.

"HIDAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Kakuzu screamed, slamming his fist into the snow. "Where are you!!!" He shivered with defeat and was about to break down when he saw something sticking out of the snow. Crawling over he pulled it. A small Jashin pendant. Instantly Kakuzu started digging. Ignoring the fact that his hands where freezing, ignoring the fact he was crying again, ignoring the fact he was now rocking a half frozen child in his arms.

Hidan's eyes where closed, lips blue. Frozen blood on his face and arms. His body like ice. Kakuzu held him against him tightly, sobbing into Hidan's frozen shoulder. He could feel the cold through his clothes.

"Hidan! God Please Hidan forgive me!" Kakuzu pleaded. His green eyes never looks so pleading in his whole life.

Standing on shaky legs Kakuzu trudged though the snow. Holding that child tight, close, and safely against him.

The door to the base blew open, sending a whirlwind of snow into the base. Konan and the others stood there. Watching Kakuzu come in, Hidan being cradled in his arms.

"Konan…" Kakuzu choked on his words.

Konan rushed over Taking Hidan from Kakuzu. She hesitated, Hidan was frozen to the bone. She shook her head and rushed to the infirmary. Setting Hidan onto the bed and starting treatment. Putting heat laps over him, covering him with blankets. She also started him on an IV. Rubbing his chest to help the blood flow.

"C'mon Hidan, hang in there." She whispered. "Hang in there for Kakuzu's sake."

Hours passed before Konan came out and walked over to Kakuzu. Sitting next to him.

"His breathing is stable, but…." She stopped.

"What Konan, what's wrong with him." Kakuzu looked at her, his eyes filled with pain.

"He has Pneumonia Kakuzu." Konan shook her head. "he might not survive the night Kakuzu. Its so bad, I can't do anything." Konan stood up. "You can go see him if you'd like.

Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"Shit…what have I done." Kakuzu inhaled deeply, eyes brimming with tears as he walked through the doors.

A bed was pushed up against the wall. A heart monitor sung it lulling beeping rhythm. Kakuzu pulled a chair over and sat down. Taking Hidan's tinny hand into his own. Stroking it with his other. Hidan's little fingers where ice cold.

"H-Hidan, I don't know if you can here me…but…I'm sorry for everything I said. I didn't mean it. I was just…" Kakuzu stopped, rubbing tears out of his eyes. "I don't blame you if you hate me, you should hate me…I don't deserve such a gift as you to care for." Kakuzu squeezed the little hand. "Just please…please Hidan. Hang on." Kakuzu rested his head down on the bed. Still holding onto the little hand before he fell asleep.

Hours pasted before Kakuzu finally awoke to a sudden movement. Looking up tiredly his eyes widened.

"H-Hidan?" Kakuzu sat up.

Hidan was looking right at Kakuzu, eyes half open. His pink eyes still a dull gray.

"Oh God Hidan your awake!" Kakuzu pulled him into his lap. Hidan blinked, some color returning to his eyes.

"K-Kuzu…" Hidan's voice was scratchy.

"Yes Hidan, my child." Kakuzu rocked him.

"I'm cold." Hidan's body convulsed gently. He coughed and wheezed.

"I know Hidan." Kakuzu set him back in the bed then got into it with him. Hidan struggled to climb onto Kakuzu's chest. Laying on his belly as he rested his head on his chest. It was so warm there.

Kakuzu pulled the covers over them, then rubbed Hidan's back to generate a little more heat. Before he knew it, they where both passed out.

When Kakuzu woke, there where to mugs filled with Hot coco in them. He looked at Hidan, who seemed a hell of a lot better then he was a long wile ago. He sat up, letting Hidan awake and look p at him. The color in his face and eyes was returning.

"You Okay…Hidan." Kakuzu asked, stroking his head.

"Yeah, now that you're here to keep me warm." Hidan snuggled against him and closed his eyes. Kakuzu smiled as he sipped the coco.

"_I'll always keep you warm."_


	3. All Things Die

**Green eyes shimmered in the soft light of the gentile sun setting in the horizon. Blinking slowly, and inhaling deeply.**

**The sun's gentile blanket of warmth rested on Kakuzu for a wile before it sank into its slumber. Awaiting for the moon to take its turn to watch over the land.**

**A tinny Hidan suddenly tugged at Kakuzu's cloak.**

"**Kuzu…its getting dark." The little Voice sounded tired, yet happy.**

"**I know Hidan. Let's go" The medical ninja stood up, taking the smaller hand into his much larger one.**

"**Come on, we better get back before Konan yells at us again for staying out to late." Kakuzu started to walk down a small path. Hidan followed behind, gripping Kakuzu's hand with a loving passion.**

**It had been a few months since the last incident. Hidan was still recovering from illness. Kakuzu was keeping a close eye on him. But the little Jashinist seemed to get better every day.**

**He was surprised by how fast Hidan was recovering, it was almost inhuman. Yet, Kakuzu didn't let it bother him much. Just as long as his little partner was getting better, nothing else mattered to him.**

"**Where have you been!" Konan crossed her arms as she watched the two come in.**

"**Sorry Konan!" Hidan tottered over to her. "Me and Kuzu where walking."**

"**That's okay Hidan, It's not you're fault." She glared at Kakuzu angrily. "Kakuzu, Hidan's still recovering from pneumonia, if you don't keep him inside and warm it could happen again." **

"**I know, I know. But you know Hidan, he wouldn't stop wining unless I took him out. We just went for a short walk, no big deal." Kakuzu was poring himself some tea as he sat down.**

"**Ugh, you guys are so difficult. Hidan…" Konan turned to the child. "Go start a bath and undress. I'll be there in a second to help you wash." **

"**Okay!" Hidan ran off. **

**Skidding into the bathroom, he ripped off his clothes, tossing them to the floor carelessly. Reaching for the handle, he turned the water on. Kakuzu had taught him to hold his hand under that water to make sure it was the right temperature. Once he was satisfied with the water he tore through a cabinet to get the bubble bath. Uncapping it he started to pore some in. **

**The edge of the tub was slippery, casing him to accidentally loose grip on the bottle, watching as it fell into the water.**

"**Oops…" Reaching for it, he slipped into the water head first himself.**

"**Okay Hidan let's get you wash-" As Konan opened the door she was startled to see half the bathroom filled with bubbles. Hidan's head popped out of a random spot, he smiled nervously.**

"**Hidan!"**

**After cleaning the bathroom and washing the mischievous child, Konan wrapped him in a towel. Setting him down she ruffled it over his body then his head to dry his hair.**

"**Sorry Konan…" the Jashinist rubbed his eyes.**

"**It's okay sweetie." She kissed the top of his head. "Now then, go get in you're pajama's then come into the living room. Kakuzu has something to show you." She scooted him off.**

**Hidan went and dressed himself, then bolted his way to Kakuzu. **

"**Oh, there you are Hidan. Come here." Kakuzu motioned for him to come, and Hidan obediently listened to him. The child wrapped his arms around Kakuzu's neck as Kakuzu bent way down to pick him up.**

"**Kuzu!" The child kissed Kakuzu's cheek with passion and snuggled into him. His silver hair fluffy and silky smooth against Kakuzu's neck.**

"**Hehe, I love you to Hidan." Kakuzu rubbed Hidan's back as he started to walk down the hall.**

"**I have a surprise for you." Kakuzu smiled.**

"**Really? What is it?" Hidan played with Kakuzu's headband.**

"**This…" Kakuzu opened a door, and inside was a room just for Hidan.**

"**This room is all for you. Now you have your own bed to sleep in instead of sleeping next to me all night." He set Hidan down so he could explore his new space.**

**Hidan went over to his dresser and pulled on some of the drawers, brand new clothes where stuffed neatly inside. There where a pile of building blocks on the floor that he was tempted to play with, but he noticed his teddy bear that Kakuzu had won him a long time ago. It was sitting on the bed all alone.**

**Hidan climbed up on the bed and hugged the stuffy tight. **

"**So, do you like it?" Kakuzu asked as he went and sat by the child.**

"**Yeah." He watched Hidan smiled at him.**

"**Good." He kissed the top of Hidan's head and left him alone to play. **

**Later that night, Hidan laid in bed alone. Even though there was a huge blanket, he felt cold without Kakuzu's body heat next to him. **

**The moon shined through his window brightly, casting the tree branches shadow along his floor and bed. Tossing and turning he started shaking when the wind blew, causing the tree's to scratched against the window. **

**Hidan got up. Sliding his body out of bed with his teddy not far behind. It was a longer drop then he though and fell on his face. His teddy coming and falling on his back.**

**Getting up he started for the door quickly. Running down the dark hall he finally reached Kakuzu's door and opened it.**

**Kakuzu was snoring loudly as he rolled over in bed. Slowly walking over, Hidan stood at the edge of Kakuzu's bed. It seemed a lot taller then usual. Kakuzu always used to pick him up and help put him on the bed. He never really got up on it by himself.**

**Sniffling softly Hidan tossed his teddy up first then jumped. Clawing the sheets desperately he slid off, hitting the floor roughly. Tears welled in his eyes, feeling the urge to start crying. He sniffled more and tried again, this time clawing the sheets more and more till he finally was able to hoist himself all the way.**

**Panting softly and slithered under the covers, inching closer and closer to Kakuzu till he was right up against the man's back. Hidan greedily loved Kakuzu's body heat, felling asleep in minutes.**

**The next morning Kakuzu awoke, he was wondering why his back seemed really warm. Rolling over he spotted the sleeping child sucking on his thumb quietly.**

**At first Kakuzu wanted to take Hidan back to his own room, but he did miss having Hidan next to him. So he let the child sleep as he took a shower.**

"**Wake up Hidan. Wake up." Kakuzu gently shook Hidan. He had finished taking his shower and was getting ready for a mission. **

**Hidan mumbled softly as he rolled over, ignoring Kakuzu the way he always does.**

"**Hidan. Up." Kakuzu said in a sterner voice. He watched as Hidan's eyes cracked open a bit. "C'mon Hidan." Kakuzu pulled Hidan up till he was standing on tired legs. He listened to the child whine softly at him for disturbing his sleep.**

"**K-Kuzu…" Hidan mumbled, rubbing his eyes.**

"**Hidan, why didn't you stay in you're bed last night?" Kakuzu set him down on the floor.**

"**Uh, it was cold." He wrapped his arms around himself and pretended to shiver. Kakuzu smiled at him and ruffled his hair. **

"**I'll got some more blankets for you so it won't be cold. But you need to stay in you're bed tonight. Now, Lets get something to eat before we leave for our new mission." The medical man started for the kitchen. Kakuzu could hear Hidan's little feet patting against the floor as he followed behind. Kakuzu loved that sound very much.**

**After a nice warm breakfast, Kakuzu packed for there mission, dressed himself and Hidan.**

"**Alright Hidan, lets get going." Kakuzu handed Hidan his backpack. Hidan smiled and pulled it on the ran after Kakuzu.**

**They both walked silently through the woods. The that was dense, and the air had a misty feeling to it. Hidan was getting a bad feeling, he gripped Kakuzu's cloak.**

"**Its alright Hidan." Kakuzu petted the frightened child's head. But right as Kakuzu finished the sentence, a Kunai zipped past Kakuzu's cheek. Blood spurted a bit from his cheek where a small cut was. The Kunai just missed Hidan by a hair.**

"**Run Hidan!" Kakuzu shouted as he finally was able to determine how many enemies where around, and there where many.**

**Kunai and Shuriken started to rain down from the tree tops and all around the. Kakuzu hardened his hand, slapping them away. But He still was struck several times in the back. His screams weren't of pain, but of anger as he ripped them from his back. He whirled around when he heard Hidan screaming, it took a second or him to realize a starry kunai had implanted itself into Hidan's shoulder.**

"**H-Hidan." Kakuzu started for him, but he was stopped when he felt a cold metal blade ram through his back. Ripping through his chest cavity and out the front of his chest with a loud SHUNK.**

**Hidan's beautiful pink eyes where wide and horrified as he watched Kakuzu dropping to his knees and slam to the ground.**

"**KAKU!" Was the last thing Kakuzu heard, his vision was shrinking to a small black tunnel in front if his eyes before he faded away.**

**Feeling and sound started to return to Kakuzu a few minutes later. His hearts betted rapidly, trying to recover from the blow as he started to pick himself up. His eyes widened. **

**Blood spattered on the tree's, gore and body parts lay all over, headless bodies laid around him as he looked around, horrified.**

"**What the hell hap-" He was cut off by the sound of a sobbing child. Turning he saw Hidan, drenched in blood and gore. He was sobbing hysterically, his little hands where gripping a kunai, and his hands where shaking terribly.**

"**Oh, Hidan." Kakuzu said with a hint of sorrow for the child. He slowly walked over to him and kneeled down.**

"**Shh, calm down. You're alright now." he pulled the child into his chest, but Hidan seemed to sob harder. "Shh, Hidan." Kakuzu rubbed his back, he could feel lacerations **

**all over the child's body. **

"**K-Kaku!!" Hidan sobbed hard, dropping the kunai and wrapping his arms around Kakuzu.**

"**Shh Hidan calm down, I'm alright." Picking Hidan up, Kakuzu carried him back to the base. **

"**Om my god!" Konan screamed when she saw Kakuzu and Hidan. "What happened!?" She took Hidan from Kakuzu, bringing him to the bathroom. She cut off Hidan's clothes and se him in the arm water of the tub. The water turned crimson quickly as Konan scrubbed Hidan. She cooed to him softly when he would start to cry or whimper. She needed to clean the wounds so Kakuzu could stitch them closed. She just needed to wait for Kakuzu to get a sedative ready.**

**A couple minutes passed before Kakuzu came in with a glass of milk. Two pills where dissolving in the milk. **

"**Here Hidan, drink this. It will make you feel better." Kakuzu kneeled down, putting the glass to Hidan's pale lips. He was surprised when Hidan slurped it down his out hesitation. **

**Once the liquid was all gone, konan wiped Hidan's mouth and pulled him out of the tub. Wrapping him in a towel she handed the soggy kid to Kakuzu.**

**Kakuzu pulled Hidan close, he walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. Hidan laid his head down on Kakuzu's shoulder, his eyes getting heavy. The sedative was finally taking affect.**

"**You just sleep okay." Kakuzu entered his office, laying Hidan down on an examination table. **

**Hidan made a soft groaning sound as his eyes closed, and with that he was fast asleep, leaving Kakuzu to work with no fuss.**

"**So how is he?" Konan asked as Kakuzu entered the kitchen.**

"**He's alright. I was able to stitch all the wounds. But I thought they where a lot deeper then what they where. The wounds where to shallow, unless they where able to heal at an incredibly rapid rate, he could be in critical condition right now, but he's is not. He's almost fully healed. I bandaged the wounds and put him in my bed for the night. I gave him a pretty strong sedative, so he won't wake till tomorrow." Kakuzu made himself some tea and sat down. **

"**well, I suppose that's good. How about you, you noticed the hole in you're cloak." Konan pointed the where the blade had stabbed through.**

"**Yeah I'm alright. Lost one of my hearts but I'm alright." he nodded and sipped his tea.**

**Hidan blinked his eyes open the next morning. Sitting up and looped at all the stitches. He sniffled softly as he pulled them out. As he was pulling Kakuzu walked in with some warm milk and rice for Hidan.**

"**Hidan! Don't!" Kakuzu set the tray down and grabbed Hidan's hand. He was about to scold him when he realized how cold Hidan's hand was. He frowned and looked at Hidan.**

"**Come." he pulled Hidan into him. "I'm sorry." he sighed, rubbing Hidan's back.**

**Hidan sniffled more and hugged Kakuzu back. **

"**Here, eat this." he placed the tray of feed in front of Hidan. "Once you're done we have to head back out on the mission, pain is being an ass." Kakuzu ruffled Hidan's hair as he watched him eat.**

**For the Second time, they set out. This time with there guard fully up as they walked through the woods and through the towns. Three long days and nights passed before Hidan and Kakuzu returned. But something was wrong again. Kakuzu had his bounty money, but his tanned skin looked pale. He didn't walk, but trudged along slowly. Hidan was actually in front of him, usually Kakuzu was the one who was waiting for him, but now, Hidan was waiting. **

**Kakuzu set the case down on the table, getting himself a glass of water. **

"**Kakuzu?" Sasori asked as he came in. "Is it me or do you look really sick." he brushed red hair from his face as he sat down.**

"**I'm fine…" Kakuzu rubbed his temples, going to his room and closing the door. **

**Hidan sat in front of Kakuzu's door sadly. **

"**Hidan, what are you doing in the hall?" Soft hands lifted the child. Hidan felt Konan's **

**Tender breast. He sighed softly. **

"**you okay sweetie?" Konan stroked Hidan's soft hair.**

"**Y-yeah, but Kakuzu's not feeling well." Hidan wrapped his arms around Konan's neck.**

"**Really? Did he eat something strange? Did he get hurt again?" She prodded for answers.**

"**No, nothing else happened wile we where gone. He just seemed to get slower and slower as we went along." The Jashinist rested his head on Konan's shoulder.**

"**Hmm." Konan patted Hidan's back. "well, don't worry to mush about it alright. I'll take a look at him. I'll make him all better." She kissed Hidan's cheek before setting him down and entering Kakuzu's room.**

"**Kakuzu?" Konan closed the door behind her. "Hidan's worried about you." She walked over to Kakuzu's bed where the man was laying. "Kaku?" She rolled Kakuzu over. "Oh my god…" She put her hands over her mouth. "Kakuzu!?" She kneeled down, putting her hand to his forehead. Kakuzu was pale, to pale. His forehead was on fire, he was sweating bullets, he had already soaked the sheets. **

"**Kakuzu what happened!? What did this?" She pulled his cloak off to help cool him down. **

"**I-I don't know. I was fine. My chest just hurts a bit." He panted. Konan went over to Kakuzu medical drawer and pulled out his stethoscope. She placed it on Kakuzu's chest, listening very closely to his hearts. Her eyes widened when she discovered that Kakuzu's hearts where all beating off and rapidly.**

"**Kakuzu, I think you're going into cardiac arrest! All you're hearts that are left are beating rapidly!" She started to panic. "I have to get you to a hospital." She got up, but Kakuzu grabbed her wrist.**

"**NO! What do you think there going to do. Where rogue ninja Konan. We can't just show up and leave when we want." Kakuzu gripped his chest with his free hand.**

"**Then what should I do! I can't just leave you here!" She rubbed her temples. **

"**Just, go through my desk, there's a paper with an old friends number on it. Contact him, tell him to come. He'll help. He was once training medical ninjutsu with me a few years ago before I came into the Akatsuki." Kakuzu sounded breathless.**

"**Alright. But you better get better. Hidan needs you." She went over and groped around Kakuzu's desk for the paper. Once she found it she contacted Kakuzu's old buddy.**

"**Alright, he'll be here by nightfall." Konan told Kakuzu, getting him some water and more blankets.**

**Hidan had gotten board at sitting and waiting at Kakuzu's door. He went and played with Tobi and Deidara for a wile. Sasori brought him to bed when he fell asleep leaning against Tobi who was also past out.**

"**How is he?" Sasori turned around to see Konan standing at the door.**

"**He's, alright. Very tired. Him and Tobi are twice as annoying together." Sasori ran a wooden hand through his hair.**

"**Hah, he's just a kid, give him a break." Konan gave Sasori a gentile smile.**

"**So, how's Kakuzu doing?" The puppet walked out.**

"**He's…not so good." She whispered softly.**

**Kakuzu's Friend arrived late that night. He was a lot younger then Kakuzu, like in his early 30's. he hooked Kakuzu to a heart monitor. Konan watched the monitor start to plip softly. **

**Hours and hours passed, Kakuzu was just getting worse and worse. His breathing was ragged and horse. His fever was spiking rapidly. **

"**I think I found what's wrong with him." Kakuzu's friend walked over to Konan. " he has been poisoned." He sat down to show Konan Kakuzu's blood work.**

"**His blood cells are carrying the poison into his heart. And with that, Its destroying all his hearts. Iv Tried everything on him to get a vaccine, but I was unsuccessful. Sasori couldn't even make an antivirus for this." **

"**So What will happen?" Konan looked at the man sadly. "Kakuzu…has a kid to take care of." **

"**Well, If we don't fine something to stop the poison, Kakuzu will die by tomorrow morning." He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do but keep giving his medication ease the pain." He glanced at Kakuzu, his old buddy, dieing slowly and painfully.**

"**K-Kaku?" A small voice peeped from the doorway. Konan looked over at Hidan.**

"**Hidan?" She was about to get up when Kakuzu's heart monitor started to beep rapidly. **

**Lights started to flash, the monitor was screaming as Kakuzu's hearts went into cardiac arrest. Kakuzu's body jarred violently as he let out a loud howl of agony. Clawing at his chest.**

**Hidan's eyes widened as he watched Kakuzu thrash around. His little body started shaking as Kakuzu's screams filled his ears. Tears where already welling up in his eyes.**

"**K-K-Kaku!"" He shouted. Running to him, but was snatched by Konan.**

"**Get him out of here!" Kakuzu's friend hissed as he immediately went over to Kakuzu.**

"**No! Kaku!!!" Hidan screamed. Sobbing as he reached for his friend. **

**Konan tightened her grip on Him and went for the door, having to listen to Hidan begging to be put down.**

**Konan had set Hidan down in a chair in the kitchen. She tried to ease his sobs but he was so shaken. **

"**Shh Hidan." She hugged him gently. "I know that was scary." She rubbed his back. "Don't worry alright." The woman kissed his wet cheek, but Hidan just kept sobbing.**

"**Hey, I need you're help." Kakuzu's friend came up to Konan. **

"**Alright." She asked Deidara to watch over Hidan wile she helped.**

**More Hours seemed to pass before Konan went back to find Hidan. He was still crying, Deidara was going crazy trying to get him to shut up. But that kid was one good screamer.**

"**Konan, shit him up Please!!!" Deidara's eyes where blood shot. "He's worse than Tobi when he misses his show!" The blond pleaded and begged her to take him.**

"**Thanks for watching him." She told him to go some rest as she picked Hidan up and left.**

"**Hidan, listen calm down." Konan set him down on the soft Sofa in the living room. She noticed that under Hidan's eyes where swollen from crying, his cheeks where beat red, his nose was running, and he was making himself sick.**

"**Alright Hidan." She picked the upset Albino up, bringing him to the kitchen. **

**She dropped a sedative pill into a glass of warm milk. **

"**Here, drink this, you're tired and dehydrated." She put the glass to his lips. **

"**K-Kaku…" Hidan pushed the glass away and rubbed his nose on his arms and rubbed his eyes sadly.**

'**I know you're upset sweetie." She tried again, this time Hidan accepted it. Sipping it down with soft gulps.**

"**That's a good boy." Konan praised him lovingly as she took him into her arms. Sitting, she rocked him slowly.**

**Hidan cuddled into Konan's shoulder, sniffling and hiccupping softly as his eyes became heavy. Once the child was finally asleep, Konan brought him into Kakuzu's room. Kakuzu's friend was at work trying to find answers. **

**Konan laid Hidan down next to Kakuzu. Tucking the both of them in, she kissed the top of there heads.**

"**Who's the kid?" The medical Man asked softly looking over charts.**

"**That's Hidan, Kakuzu's beast friend. He's like family to him. They where so cute going out on missions together and coming back covered in mud…but now…it seems its finally come to an and." She rubbed a tear from her eyes. "Hidan's going to be very upset about Kakuzu passing away." She sniffled softly, pulling out a cloth and rubbing her nose.**

"**I just hope Kakuzu can last the night." She sighed sadly. "I wish Kakuzu never went on that mission with Hidan, then neither of them would have gotten hurt." **

"**What…" Kakuzu's friend Turned to Konan. "That child was also hurt?"**

"**Yes. Why?" Konan gave him a funny look.**

**Well, since the child isn't showing any signs of the poison affecting him, he might have the antidote in his blood if he was exposed to it!" He shuffled through his back quickly. Pulling out a needle. He walked over to Hidan. Taking the child's arm and sticking the needle in, sucking up some blood.**

**He went over to microscope, putting the blood on a slide, then put some of the poison on it.**

"**Amazing! Iv never seen such a thing! His cells are completely destroying the poison!" He shouted happily, disturbing Hidan in his sleep, waking him.**

"**I just need a few villas of his blood and I can make the medication needed to save Kakuzu!!" he shuffled for a few more needles. **

**Konan had to hold a sleepy sobbing Hidan in her lap. She held one of Hidan's arms out so Kakuzu's friend could take the blood. Hidan of coarse objected to the constant needles sticking into him and she showed it with his sobbing. He screamed and tried to pull his arm away every time he felt the sharp bite of the needle. Kicking his legs angrily as he cried. Who wouldn't cry if you got you're arm pricked over and over.**

"**Last one." Kakuzu's friend sucked the last needle full of blood, then rubbed the injection points on Hidan's arm to sooth its painful sting.**

"**Good Boy Hidan." Konan hugged him as Hidan cried into her chest. "You rest now, you've done enough." She nuzzled the albino's soft silver hair. **

**Hidan fell asleep laying against Konan's chest. Had his arms tucked snuggly under himself as Konan rocked him in a rocking chair.**

"**Great News…" Kakuzu's friend said as he came over to Konan. "The medication worked. Kakuzu's going to be alright, he just needs rest now. Now I bid you ado…" he shook Konan's hand and left.**

**When Kakuzu awoke, he demanded he see Hidan. Konan granted him his wish by setting Hidan down on the bed with him.**

**Kakuzu saw all the red marks on Hidan's little arms from the needle sticking into him, it broke all 4 of his hearts. **

"**I'm sorry Hidan. I almost left you all alone." he pulled the child onto his chest and rubbed his back. "You saved me." he hugged the albino tight, he felt warm tears sting his eyes as they steamed down his cheeks. "I'll never leave you alone, never again." **

"**K-Kuzu." Hidan smiled softly in his sleep.**

"**I'll always stand by you….My Son."**


End file.
